


Fandoms and Online Crushes

by Queenie18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU - Human, Confident Magnus Bane, F/F, Female Alec Lightwood, Female Magnus Bane, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mutual Pining, Online Friendship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unrequited Love, Yes everyone has had a gender swap, fandoms - Freeform, gender bend, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/pseuds/Queenie18
Summary: Alexandra Lightwood had a horrendous crush on Magna Bane. And Magna Bane had a very pitying crush on Alexandra Lightwood.—Or a gender swap AU, where malec are chaotic and idiots but we love them anyways.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Fandoms and Online Crushes

  
“Are you ever going to tell me about your online crush?” Isaac asked, perched on the edge of the sofa.

Alec looked up, surprised. A heavy blush flushed across her face as her brother examined her with a scrutiny that made her feel uncomfortable. 

“I don’t have a crush.” She muttered, picking at her sweater.

Issac made an unattractive snort and leant down. “I call bullshit. Your eyes are always trained to your phone nowadays and you do that silly smile that comes when you have a crush.”

Alec groaned and sunk deeper into the sofa.

The problem was, her brother wasn’t wrong. She did have a crush, a big one and it was impossible to fight it no matter how much she tried. 

Alec had met Magna on a forum three months ago, dedicated to her favourite tv show. A username nicknamed ‘BaneOfMyExsitence’ had popped up, and she just had to click. It started off polite enough, they were just two girls who enjoyed the same series and happened to be similar ages.

Then something had changed. Suddenly Alec had Magna’s number and the girl knew pretty much all there was to know about her. Including the fact that she was a lesbian, and had only recently come out of the closet. It didn’t help that she learnt that Magna was bisexual and kind, sweet and understanding unlike anyone Alec had met before.

Alec couldn’t help crushing on the girl. Magna was possibly an angel sent from heaven, with her deep, velvet voice and genuine warmth. 

Magna Bane was perfect, and she was falling, hard.

She snorted and pulled at a loose string of her old sweater, ignoring the piercing gaze of Isaac. “Stop staring at me like that.”

“Tell me about your crush.” Isaac countered. “And I’ll stop.”

Alec huffed. “It’s nothing.”

“It is definitely not nothing.” Isaac amended and shuffled so he sat next to her. “When did you meet?”

“Three months ago.” Alec resided, hunched inwards.

Her brother made a whistling noise. “And let me guess, she has no idea.”

Alec nodded once. “Nope.”

A comforting touch on her shoulder made her look up. Her brother was unfairly attractive, all her siblings were. His dark eyes stared at Alec in sympathy and his black hair flopped over his eyes so that it just screamed ‘I woke up like this’. 

Jessie wasn’t any better, nor Maxine. Alec always felt inferior to them, refusing to dress outside of dark colours, ripped jeans and combat boots. Isaac had said it was ‘edgy’ and apparently sexy but Alec felt stupid, when his siblings always dressed stylishly, Isaac never leaving home with the same outfit twice.

“You’re doing that face again.” Isaac sighed, squeezing her shoulder. “The look of Alec thinking she’s not good or pretty enough.”

Alec wrinkled her nose.

“Let me guess, you think your crush is too pretty, too smart or too kind for you.” Isaac said, pursing his lips. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

She said nothing, loooking away to stare at a smudge on their apartment wall.

“It’s true this time.”

Isaac made a disbelieving noise and pulled her face hard so she faced him, full on. “Never say that, Alec. You’re gorgeous, you’re loyal and this girl deserves you and more.”

Alec blushes darkly. “You’re saying that because you’re my brother.”

Isaac shook his head. “I’m saying it because it’s true and we all know it.”

The moment was ruined by a ping on her phone. Alec looked down at it, already knowing the name that would be there. Magna had her own special text tone, which was embarrassing but necessary since Alec lived ninety percent of her life through her.

Oh, she was screwed and probably half in love already.

Band of her existence was accurate, Alec thought miserably.

“Wait.” Isaac started looking down at the name. “It’s her, isn’t it?”

Alec gaped quickly. “No, no, no. Of course not.”

Isaac shot her a wicked smile and leaned to grab the phone. “Don’t lie, sister dearest. The only people you talk to outside of our family is Alaric and Logan - and neither of them ever text.”

Alec watched with horror as Isaac opened her phone and read the message with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t say anything but there was a pleased glint in his eyes.

“I think your crush is not so unrequited as you thought.” Isaac said before proceeding to read the message. “Hi darling! Missing you today, when can we finally meet? I want to see your pretty face.”

Isaac looked up at her with a small smirk.

Alec only shrugged a shoulder and bit her lip, which apparently, according to Jessie, made her look very hot. 

She had called bullshit and ignored her, as she often did. Jessie spent most of her time talking out of her ass.

“She’s like that naturally.” Alec admitted. “She’s one of those flirty types.”

Isaac hummed and scrolled the conversation, seemingly having no qualms about the breach of privacy.

“Oooooo!” He cooed. “You let her call you Alexandra? Alec you are so gone.”

Alec growled and yanked the phone out of his hands. Isaac was laughing heavily as she stood up, embarrassed and flustered.

When she made signs of leaving the room, Isaac calmed down and tilted his head at her in contemplation. Her brother was rarely a serious person, choosing to live life with a carefree attitude and smirks. But when it came to her, Isaac was always a bit more tamed, more genuine as though afraid of hurting Alec with something she didn’t fully understand.

“I think she likes you too, Alec.”

Alec only stared at him numbly as her brother left the room.

When she looked down at the phone, horror filled her up inside when she realised Isaac had replied for her. On her text messages was a single sent and read message, enough to send her anxiety up and skyrocketing.

**Alec:** _I’ll FaceTime you tonight, if that’s okay? Can’t wait to see you too!_

Alec sighed and wished the floor would swallow her whole. 

  
—

  
“Charlie!” Magna squealed as she ran out of her room, phone waving in her hand. “Charlie!”

Reagan looked up at her, with her signature pained expression plastered on her face. “What in the bloody hell has made you screech like that? Some people like the quiet, Magna.”

Magna just dismissed her with a flick of her wrist. “Don’t be grumpy dear cabbage. This situation is the uttermost importance.”

Charlie pocked his head through the door of the kitchen, his eyes expectant even as his deadlocks flapped over them. “What is it Mags?”

She grinned with excitement and flashed her phone at them. “It’s Alexandra! She wants to FaceTime, tonight.”

Raina stared at her in boredom. “Who’s Alexandra again?”

Reagan made a grumbling noise. “Magna’s catfish crush.”

“She’s not a catfish!” Magna exclaimed, horrified.

“So someone you met online and who refuses to meet face to face, is not a catfish?” Reagan taunted, putting her book on her lap. “Smells like a catfish to me.”

Magna made a disbelieving face. “She’s just shy.”

Raina laughed. “Dios mio. You sound like a teenager.”

“Don’t be mean.” Charlie scolded, stepping fully into the room as he dusted off flour on his hands. “You both know Magna is smarter than that.”

Raina raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Magna wanted to cry in exasperation. Since she had met Alexandra, or ‘ArcherAlec’ online, she had blatantly flirted consistency when they found they were near the same age. After getting her number, she had hinted toward the other girl to meet in real life.

She wasn’t entirely sure if Alexandra was clueless or polite, since she never returned any of her flirtations and Magna was fairly obvious with her crush toward the other girl.

It was unfair. She had never met Alexandra and she was already a goddess in her eyes. Through her texts and rare phone-calls, she learnt Alexandra was shy but sarcastic with dry humour. And she was loyal to a fault.

If she was attractive, then Magna was done. There was no way anyone had the right to be that endearing.

“We’ve called on the phone.” Magna added, tapping the screen. “So I know she’s not an old lady, or a man and that she definitely does live in New York.”

“She could be faking the accent?” Raina added with a sneer.

She ignored her friend and collapsed into an armchair, tense at her shoulders. “How do I even reply? I don’t want to come across as too eager.”

“Like you’re not already doing that.” Reagan mumbled under her breath.

Charlie slapped her across her head. “Stop it.”

Magna sighed and looked down at the message, innocent as it came but loaded with possibilities. She wanted to see Alexandra, badly. And Magna has never felt like this before. Alexandra was an enigma, and though Magna had dated many times over the years, no one had rendered her speechless like this.

“She just confuses me, you know?” Magna moaned. “I’m not sure whether she truly doesn’t realise I’m flirting or that she’s just being nice.”

“Because god forbid anyone actually refuse you.” Raina supplied.

Magna pouted then grinned when Charlie slapped her head too.

“You two are horrible.” The he looked at Magna with encouragement. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Of course you do.” Reagan said, opening her book again. “You think everything Magna does is sweet.”

Magna sighed loudly, whacking her forehead with her hand. “Not helping.”

Charlie smiled at her kindly and shrugged his shoulders. “Do whatever feels right Mags. You know this girl better than any of us, and you know how she’ll respond.”

Magna smiled self-pityingly and looked down at the message again, the grey bubble pretty much glaring at her to reply and make a fool of herself. 

“Thanks darling.” 

The conversation was forgotten as she thought carefully then wrote out her reply, anticipation already curling up inside her. If she played this right, then hopefully Alexandra would realise she was hopelessly gone for her and would allow Magna to meet her for real.

And maybe, just maybe - she could ask her on a date.

“Done.” Magna grinned and stared up at them with a flourish.

Tonight. She could wait until tonight.

**Magna:** _i’d love to xxx can’t wait till tonight!!!!! xxx_

  
—

  
Alec was going to faint.

Or chock. Or hyperventilate.

Basically anything that would numb her speechless.

Because in two minutes, she was about to see Magna face to face, for the first time ever. And though Alec wasn’t shallow by any means, there was something so daring about meeting her crush for real - it made it almost real.

As if it wasn’t already.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” She slammed her head on her desk consistently. “What are you doing Alec?”

After Isaac had sent the text, Alec immediately tried backing out. But then Magna replied, in her delightful, endearing way and Alec couldn’t not disappoint her. And then Jessie found out and gave her hell until Alec promised to call her.

But now she was hating everything.

Thirty seconds.

_Shit._

“Oh god.” Alec whispered, looking at the Skype screen as though it was going to eat her alive. “I’m actually doing this. Shit, fuck. No.”

She blinked and then there was an incoming call, A black profile with the name ‘Magna Bane’ flashing across.

_Okay, Alec. You can do this._

Taking a deep breath, she leant forward and accepted the call with shaking fingers. Then she went mute when Magna’s face came into view.

Because, oh god, she was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning.

Golden green eyes stared out at her, hidden under a perfect smokey eye and winged eyeliner that would make Jessie jealous. Magna was Asian, with feline tilted eyes, thin but kissable lips painted in a deep plum and skin so golden, it was as though she was kissed by the sun.

Her hair was loose and straight, long and dyed red in streaks and although Alec couldn’t see much of what she was wearing - a slight cleavage underneath a gold top was enough to make her blush heavily.

Nope. Her crush just got thousands of times worse.

“Alexandra!” A velvet voice cooed, eager and happy as Magna smiled at her. “It’s so good to see you at last darling!”

There was something unreadable in her eyes, a deep, intense look that made Alec feel tingly and warm all over.

Alec winced and looked down at her black tank top, her tracksuit bottoms, and knowing her hair was tied in a loose bun - she looked a mess compare to Magna.

“You too.” She breathlessly replied and grinned, because how was she supposed to not? 

“I’m sorry I haven’t done it before.”

Magna flapped her excuse away with a ring adorned hand and perfectly painted nails. “Nonsense. You’re shy, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Alec nodded and resisted the urge to look away. 

“Besides the sight is more than worth it.” Magna mused.

Alec’s eyes widened and she gaped at Magna in shock.

“What?” She squeaked.

Magna let a disbelieving laugh then shook her head. “You do realise you’re gorgeous, right? Unfairly so, darling.”

Her head went silence then exploded at that.

Magna, her crush, thought she was gorgeous? Plain Alec Lightwood, the unnoticeable sibling, was gorgeous?

_Shit._

“I’m nothing compared to you.” Alec mumbled under her breath as she rubbed her neck in nerves.

Magna wasn’t supposed to hear that but she guessed her microphone was better than she anticipated since the other girl glowed with happiness as a smile that could rival Issac’s lit up on her face.

“You think I’m attractive?” Magna said, leaning forward toward the camera. “Thank Lilith.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Magna made a tutting noise and wriggled her finger at Alec as though scolding her. “You are the most obliviously endearing woman I’ve ever met, Alexandra. I’ve been flirting with you for weeks.”

Alec actually jumped in her chair at that, her eyes widening and her hand scratched her neck tattoo as the words washed over her. Then she remembered what Issac said this morning and physically melted in embarrassment.

After this conversation, she was never leaving her room again. God forbid her brother be right about something.

“I had no idea.” She groaned then hid her face in her hands. “I thought that’s just how you were with everyone.”

“No.” Magna replied. “Just you, unfortunately for me.”

Alec peaked through her hands at that. “Unfortunately?”

Magna hummed in agreement and looked at her with a hesitation that almost seemed uncharacteristic on her, despite Alec never seeing her before today.

“Well, yes.” She laughed and it was beautiful. “Since you clearly don’t feel the same way.” 

Alec thinned her lips and said nothing at first.

Never, ever, in her life had someone who she liked felt the same way. And she wanted Magna, so much. Not just because she obviously stunning, but because she was a friend Alec had opened up to, someone who she trusted.

She remembered her brother’s words.

_Don’t let your insecurities ruin this. Open up to her._

So she did.

“That’s not necessarily true.” Alec admitted then looked down at her lap. “I may have had a crush on you.”

There was silence.

Then Magna squealed, actually squealed and Alec looked up, startled as the girl spun around in her chair in obvious excitement. There was something childlike in the joy on her face, her eyes crinkling in happiness that made her even more perfect.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, concerned.

“What? Oh, yes, yes.” Magna rushed out, grinning widely. “Just celebrating.”

Alec squinted in disbelief.

“Oh don’t give me that look, Alexandra.” Magna pouted. “I’m allowed to be happy that you like me too.”

Alec blushed at that. Because, as strange as it was, they did both like each other.

_Magna Bane liked her._

_Oh my god._

“Now, obviously we’re going to have to meet up.” Magna continued, twirling her hair around her finger. “But where and when?”

Alec blinked in confusion. “What?”

Magna smirked at her, her eyes darkening as she leant on a single hand. “Darling, you like me and I like you. Therefore, we need to meet up because I need to kiss you, or hold you, soon.”

“Oh.” Alec said, elegantly.

_Oh_ indeed.

  
—

  
Magna had never felt more excited, or apprehensive in her life.

It had taken her three hours to get ready, two meltdowns and several eyeshadow pallets later until she deemed herself good enough to meet Alexandra. She was wearing dark red leather pants with a tight purple top, the sleeves laced and loose. She wore as much necklaces as she could without being seen as eccentric and she decided on simple, heeled boots.

Her leg tapped impatiently as she waited on a park bench.

After that FaceTime call, Magna was left breathless, disbelieving and more than likely in love.

Alexandra had turned out to be very, very attractive - in an unstated, genuine way.

Her eyes were exquisite, all greens, browns and blues as they glistened in the darkness of her room. Magna had never been a tattoo girl, but seeing that ‘Z’ shaped one on her neck was way too tantalising not to fancy. And oh, she wanted to kiss those plump, large lips.

And she would, today.

Magna hummed a song as she closed her phone off and looked around the park. Her gaze was fast and refused to sit anywhere but then it was redirected to a singular, tall figure approaching her.

She smiled involuntarily. 

It was Alexandra.

She was taller than Magna expected, at least five foot eleven and generously curved under the loose fitting ripped jeans she wore, and the blue t-shirt and black leather jacket. Her hair was down today, soft curls just brushing her shoulders.

There was no way someone could be that pretty without makeup. Alexandra had perfect skin, perfect lips, perfect eyes and very pretty eyelashes that became clearer as she neared.

Magna stood up on unstable legs and walked to greet her halfway.

If she believed in fairytales, then she would imagine this was the beginning of their happily ever after.

“Alexandra.” She awed, her hand hand already reaching out to caress the sharp cheek of the other girl. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Alexandra blushed prettily and smiled softly, just a bare tilt of her lips. “I am too.”

Then she looked directly in Magna’s eyes, with a surprising intensity, reaching out on hesitant hands as her fingers curled around Magna’s waist.

“Can I?” She asked then slammed her lips shut, seeming embarrassed.

Magna grinned and leant up on tiptoes. “Yes, please.”

Alexandra made an agreeing noise and leant down to kiss her. And it was amazing. Her lips were soft, edible and fitted against Magna’s unlike any before. She made a guttural noise and pushed in deeper, her hands slotting into those silky curls and Alexandra’s hands curling up her back.

She tilted her head, bit Alexandra’s bottom lip then deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking the other girl’s in eagerness.

Her breath had been taken, her heart hammering in her chest. Under the careful touch of Alexandra, she was found and so happy, she could scream.

When they separated, Alexandra stared at her as though she was a prize, precious. And Magna smiled adoringly up at her, connecting their hands together.

“Come on, I know just the place to eat.” She said, pulling Alexandra along.

Alexandra laughed, deep and hoarsely and followed, hand never leaving Magna’s.

And only hours after, when the sun and set and it begun to rain, did they part ways with the promise for another date.

Magna went home with a skip to her step, a light feeling in chest that grew with every second that passed.

She was in love with Alexandra Lightwood.

And she planned to never let her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> *funny story* Alec is still nicknamed Alec because some bully called her it when they said she looked manly when she was young. In spite of them, Izzy (or Isaac) still calls her it, and everyone followed on.
> 
> I wrote this to cheer myself up in these bizarre times. And there is no beta, so please let me know if there any mistakes!
> 
> Also, see if you can figure out who is who :) I love gender bends, and I’m going to do more now :D


End file.
